Hershel Greene (Survive)
Hershel Greene is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He's the father of Maggie, Beth, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, Rachel and Susie. With the passage of time, Hershel becomes a mentor and a father figure to Rick Grimes. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Hershel was a gentle man at heart, as he loved his family and nature; he only ever wanted the best for everyone close to him. He became a deeply religious man after the passing of his wife, and it's shown that his main and only reason for life since her passing was the protection and survival of his children. Hershel grew up at the farm and because of his love of the animals around him, aspired to be a veterinarian, which he later went to college for out in the city. He ended up staying in the city where he met the girl of his dreams, whom he later married and had seven children with. The two of them started up a business together, with his wife handling the financial end while he would be handling the physical end (caring for the animals and performing on them). After his wife had passed, he had desperately tried to hold onto life by forcing himself to become increasingly more religious, and yet even despite this, he remained an emotional wreck, being convinced that his life now was empty even with his sons and daughters by his side. The business that they had operated soon fell apart despite his best efforts to keep it alive. Soon after, he began to take into consideration his father's last wishes, which were to look after the farm and tend to what needed to be done on a daily basis. With nothing else left in his life, he had decided to follow this wish and a year after his wife's passing, moved back to this childhood home along with his children (who would help him with the various daily tasks) to start his lifestyle anew. He and the children continued to run the farm, with the youngest continuing to attend school until they graduated, and some of the older ones attending college at one point or another - all of which he gladly paid for. They still couldn't shy away from their required tasks however, as their father didn't feel like he needed to do all of it alone. As in the past, he continued to raise all of his children under a religious household. Post-Apocalypse A New Day Before the events occurred in TV series, Hershel's story begins on his farm where his son Shawn brings home Lee Everett and Clementine but later kicks them out after the devastation of his son's death. For further details see: Season 2 "Miles Behind Us" TBA "Secrets" TBA "Bloodletting" TBA "Chupacabra" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "Choice Your Poison" TBA "Better Angels" TBA "Spear of Justice" TBA "Judge, Jury, Executioner" TBA "Little Brother" TBA "Confrontation" TBA Season 3 "Seed" TBA "Sick" TBA "Killer Within" TBA "Say the Word" TBA "Hounded" TBA "When the Dead Come Knocking" TBA "This Sorrowful Life" TBA "The Suicide King" TBA "Home" TBA "Judas" TBA "Prime Time Turnabout" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA "The Calm Before" TBA Season 4 "Safety Behind Bars" TBA "Infection" TBA "Isolation" TBA "The Unknown Evil" TBA "Respite" TBA "Woodbury Bound" TBA "Made to Suffer" TBA Death Killed By: *The Governor After Rick pleads with the Governor's group to put down their guns and join them at the prison, the Governor blatantly refuses under his breath and proceeds to slice Hershel's neck using Michonne's katana. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hershel has killed: *Shawn Greene (Zombified) *Arnold Greene (Before Reanimation) *Lacey Greene (Before Reanimation) *A few unnamed prison newcomers (Before Reanimation and Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Hershel is one of three characters from the TV series who made an appearance in the video game, the others so far being Glenn and Shawn. *Hershel was one of the few members of Rick's group who believed in God and the afterlife. *Hershel is the first main character to die in a mid-season finale *Hershel is the second person in the TV Series to survive the infection, due to having his leg amputated so the infection can be contained from the blood. **The first one is Dale. *Hershel is the third main character to die. Category:Survive Characters